Forum:Featured Article voting
Note: To avoid confusion, the article on the Main Page formerly known as a "Featured Article" is now known as the "Article of the Month." On this page, please vote for what YOU think should be featured in this month's Main Page Article of the Month! The article should be both well-written and interesting. Please don't vote for stubs, unless you expand them before the featured article is needed. By the time the new month is started, the vote for the previous month will be tallied and the article will be put onto the main page. Then, we will immediately begin accepting nominations for the new month's article. Vote wisely! To see the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the archive page. ♦ designates the article selected for the month. Summaries of the featured articles may be read here. Vote For... October, 2008 * Phineas and Ferb * '''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ♦ November, 2008 * Phineas Flynn * "Original Pitch" ♦ December, 2008 * Phineas Flynn ♦ * Candace Flynn January, 2009 * Danville ♦ * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz February 2009 * Phineas and Ferb-ruary * "I, Brobot" ♦ March 2009 * Flynn-Fletcher House ♦ * 42 * Phineas and Ferb Wiki:FAQ April 2009 * The Agency ♦ May 2009 * Suzy Johnson ♦ June 2009 * "Chez Platypus" ♦ * "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" * "Got Game?" * "Out to Launch" * "The Lake Nose Monster" July 2009 *'Dan Povenmire:' Full and completed. I just finished this page, and it is now long, detailed, and well sourced. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *'The Lake Nose Monster': Woah, Super Flash, you're early. Anyway, New candidate, The Lake Nose Monster: Will fit next month's theme, camping. It is also very well written. Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Um...can we please just stick to one nomination this month? Last nomination was just cluttering and confusing. Besides, I think we should stray from the episodes for a while and go to something new. Therefore, I nominate Dan Povenmire. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::The only two we had featured so far is I, Brobot and Raging Bully. But Yes, I we can. Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::I agree. Dan Povenmire I want to be the Article of the Month for this coming July. —Mai~(Talk) 05:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Any other thoughts? —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 19:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *'Ferb Fletcher:' I think July's article of the month should be Ferb Fletcher. He's a very popular character. His article is full and is very well written. Phineasnferb :It has experienced growth, but it still needs help. His relationship section is incomplete and his personality is marked for expansion. I as well think it should wait until next month since there's already one nominated and accepted. But, back to the point, it's still in need of cleanup. Also, please sign your name with four ~ instead of just your name. Just my thoughts. The Flash {talk} 19:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *'Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo:' I think Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo is well written, informative, and even has the german version of the song right on the page! Chimchar, I choose you! 21:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I will have to agree, I would like to see GGG in as the Article of the Month felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::My vote goes to Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo. Now that 3 votes. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::I as well would like to see Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo become an article of the month. Knarrow02 22:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::That's 4... Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I vote for GGG! Sorry! Changed my mind! —M i 01:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oppose: Are we serious here? Completely not up to any standards an AM is for. It does not source anything, nor does it actually remain in-universe. I am awestruck that this is going to become it when another article was already nominated and accepted, now apparently ignored. The Flash {talk} 01:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::I oppose as well. I'd rather have Dan Povenmire as the Article of the Month this coming July. —''Ma ch'' ::::::Five supports and one oppose. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I overreacted to this. Nothing wrong with it, support. The Flash {talk} 15:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I think it's 6 supports for GGG? —M i 10:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :lol yea, thats why I designed this. Too bad we won't be having anymore Articles of the Month and it goes to waste. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) August 2009 SHOULD be Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. It's full and is in good hands. -Phineaslover1 4 July, 2009 (UTC)